


Everything

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimlock comforts Fulcrum after a harrowing nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimcognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/gifts).



> For my friend's birthday! I had to write her some of her scarce OTP.

Fulcrum was suffocating in his dreams.

It was slow, agonizingly slow; the scientists who had refitted him had been overly interested in him, how frail he was, how much pain he could endure. From their perspective, he was going to die in the next bomb run; why not play around with their new toys first? Maximize their research. Maximize profits.

He hadn't stopped being scared since that first moment he'd been strapped to a chair. Certainly he had happier times on the W.A.P. now, but he was never not afraid of the needles and bright lights and harsh laughter as he screamed and begged and _screamed-_

A familiar weight pulled Fulcrum gasping from the nightmare, only to find he _was_ going to suffocate if Grimlock didn't move. Choking a plea, he banged a fist on the Autobot's side until he reluctantly rolled.

"Why do you sit on me in your _alt mode?_ " Fulcrum wheezed, checking his chassis for new dents. 

Grimlock watched his hands with keen optics for a moment before replying. "Wake up faster."

Fulcrum huffed, hunching his shoulders. "Was it bad? Did I- yell?"

Grimlock nodded slowly. "Lots of noise. You Fulcrum not like me Grimlock sit on?"

With a weak laugh, Fulcrum shifted closer and leaned against the broad frame. Warmth seeped into him at the touch, the low rumble of the large engine vibrating his cheek. "I like this better."

"Me Grimlock like better," he agreed enthusiastically, stubby arms straining to grasp at Fulcrum's shoulder braces. "Me Grimlock like you Fulcrum."

A hint of his own heat tinged Fulcrum's faceplates as he stretched upward, pressing a line of kisses down the strong jawline. The engine revved into a rough purr as Grimlock nuzzled in return. "I know. I just... don't know why. All you do is protect me."

"Not all," Grimlock rumbled affectionately, optics sliding closed. "Protect. Hide. Watch. Play. Like. You Fulcrum give me Grimlock."

Fulcrum waited, but Grimlock didn't finish. "I give you... what?"

"All." Grimlock settled against the wall, cradling Fulcrum to his belly. "You Fulcrum give me Grimlock _all._ So happy."

Fulcrum wrapped his arms around the thick neck, burying his face into the scarred metal. "Me too."


End file.
